Cleanliness
by emotionless-robot
Summary: “Wow.” Kari said finally, turning back to Davis. “When Ken said your room was worse than Tai’s, I didn’t believe him.” Challenge fic.


This is a short challenge I got from **SugarSpiral** about a week ago I guess... I whipped it up today, and I hope you enjoy it!! There isn't much _Daikari_, per se... but if you read between the lines, it'll be there XD

_Guidelines:_

**Title::** I can't think of anything, so that's up to you :p  
**Pairings::** Daikari  
**Summary::** Kari's coming over for (unknown reasons). Davis' room is a state, even by his standards. Demiveemon decides to lend a hand clearing up.  
**Phrases to include::**  
Davis: Ok, we should start off by making the bed. That way, we'll have plenty of space to arrange things.  
DVmon: Great idea Davis. There's just one problem...  
Davis: What's that?  
DVmon: ...Where's the bed?

* * *

"It's hopeless," Davis concluded, flopping down on his un-made bed.

DemiVeemon sighed miserably and copied the action. They laid there, exhausted from their efforts and tired to the bone. Davis's eyelids continued to droop and DemiVeemon couldn't even feel his toes anymore—it had gotten _that_ bad.

"We can't give up, Davis!" DemiVeemon suddenly declared energetically. "We just got started!"

"If by 'just got started', you mean _three hours ago_, then yes, we did just get started."

Davis's sarcasm dwindled the flare of determination in his partner's expressive eyes rapidly. They sighed collectively once more, trying to figure out a way to solve their dilemma. Four hours ago, Kari had called Davis, asking if he wanted to go out and do something together. Davis, always ready to please, readily agreed…

Only to remember that he was officially grounded due to his insatiable thirst for sneaking out on a regular basis. Therefore, he was unable to leave the premises, but absolutely nothing was stopping Kari from venturing into the outside world to come visit _him_.

Hence, Kari was due to show up any minute now, and Davis's room was _still_ a disaster area. They had gotten rid of most of the mouldy edibles, but unwashed clothes and various trinkets continued to pose a hazard problem to anyone who dared enter the demon's lair.

Phenomenally, a small patch of floor had been uncovered during the process of extracting all the deadly poisons that occupied his bedroom. Davis almost felt like building a shrine for it—for it was a miraculous day indeed—but refrained, as that would only take up more space in his room that he couldn't afford to give up.

Other than that small marvel, the rest remained the exact same. Papers and books and stuffed animals were shoved in the too-small bookcase while video games had their own little corner in which to sit and collect dust. The ragged curtains covering the tiny window appeared to be ripped and shredded from old age, and the faint scent of Cheetos permeated the air despite how much he'd Febreeze'd the total area of his room. The walls looked dingy and the paint was cracked. His bed squeaked constantly and the comforter bore the face of Buzz Lightyear. Davis's room was outdated, falling apart, and couldn't possibly get any messier.

"Hello?" the unexpected, muted voice asked whilst pushing the door ajar slightly. "Are you there, Davis?"

Kari's fingers curled around the edge of the door, but before her head could poke in to glimpse the tragedy, Davis leapt up and blocked her view of his room, leaning casually against the siding of the door.

"Hey, pretty lady." He greeted smoothly. She giggled as he winked at her and she put her hands on his chest, pushing lightly.

"Come on, Davis, move out of the way."

She frowned as he refused to budge, saying, "No… I don't think we need to go in _there_. Why don't we just go watch some TV or something? I could make hot chocolate…" he offered temptingly, hoping she'd take the bait and leave his chaotic room alone for the time being.

"Why? I haven't seen your room yet. And you've seen mine. That's not really fair, Davis…"

Davis sighed, shutting his eyes tightly as Kari stepped past him gracefully and swept into the room ominously. She was terrifyingly silent for a few moments; not speaking a word, barely breathing—just taking it all in.

"Wow." she said finally, turning back to Davis. "When Ken said your room was worse that Tai's, I didn't believe him."

Davis winced internally, instantaneously scolding himself for inviting her over. He could hear Kari moving around, rummaging through things, attempting to find a safe place to stand. He was sorry that he was such a slob—and sorry that his cleaning skills were non-existent as well. If Kari had been expecting something spectacular, then no wonder she was obviously disappointed with his lack of cleanliness… he just wasn't _like_ that.

"So, why don't we watch some TV now?" He opened the door, gesturing to the living room where there were no untidy surprises to be discovered.

Kari, with her hands placed firmly on her hips, shook her head and assured, "No way, mister. We're going to get this cleaned up. I'm not going to let you keep living like this." She grabbed his hand and yanked him into the room. "You and DemiVeemon can decide what you start on first. I'm tackling the bookshelf."

She tip-toed to the papered clutter as DemiVeemon sidled up to Davis.

Davis said to him, "Ok, we should start off by making the bed. That way, we'll have plenty of space to arrange things."

"Great idea Davis. There's just one problem..."

"What's that?"

"...Where's the bed?"

Davis chuckled and punched his friend in the arm for being a smart-ass. They set to work, organizing and sorting through the giant mass of _stuff_ that littered every surface of Davis's bedroom. By the time they called it quits for the day, they were no where near done, but Kari came back the next day to continue her mission.

And the next.

And the one after that.

By the end of the week, Davis's room was near spotless. The floor was practically uncovered, the drapes had some sort of semblance of life to them, his bed was all made up, and the addicting scent of _clean_ was all he could smell when walking into his lair.

Kari sighed and flopped down on his bed, tired from all the intense cleaning. Davis chortled at the sight—it reminded him of hmself from not too long ago.

"Thanks for doing this," he said, "it means a lot."

She smiled and replied, "No problem… but now you _really_ owe me a hot chocolate."

* * *

There you have it. Reviews are appreciated - thanks!!


End file.
